Fulirella
Another spoof of Cinderella by PrinceBalto. Cast: *Princess Claudia (Timon & Pumbaa: No Good Samaritan) as Young Cinderella *Fuli (The Lion Guard) as Adult Cinderella *Kion (The Lion Guard) as Prince Charming *Annabelle (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as The Fairy Godmother *Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Jaq *Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) as Gus *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Lady Tremaine *Br'er Fox (Song of the South) as Lucifer *Simba (The Lion King) as The King *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as The Grand Duke *Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Young Anastasia Tremaine *Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Adult Anastasia Tremaine *Young Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Young Drizella Tremaine *Adult Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Adult Drizella Tremaine *Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Bruno *Khan (Mulan) as Major *Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Mary *Cream (Sonic X) as Perla *Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Suzy *Benjamin Clawhauser (Zootopia) as Cinderella's Father *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as The Footman Scenes: *Fulirella part 1: Main Titles ("Cinderella") *Fulirella part 2: Once Upon a Time/Fuli's Past *Fulirella part 3: Wake Up, Fuli ("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes") *Fulirella part 4: 'New Rabbit in the House'/Meet Skippy *Fulirella part 5: Wake Up, Br'er Fox/Br'er Fox Picks on Copper/Copper fights with Br'er Fox *Fulirella part 6: Breakfast Time!/Sneaking Past Br'er Fox/Getting Br'er Fox Out of the Way *Fulirella part 7: Br'er Fox Tries to Get Skippy/Br'er Fox Chases Skippy *Fulirella part 8: Fuli Serves the Stepfamily/Facing Zira/Zira and Fuli's Conversation *Fulirella part 9: At the Castle/Simba's Problems/Plans for the Ball *Fulirella part 10: ("Sing Sweet Nightingale")/Message from Mufasa/The Letter for the Ball *Fulirella part 11: Fuli's Dress ("The Work Song") *Fulirella part 12: Stealing/The Bunnies vs. Br'er Fox *Fulirella part 13: ("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Reprise) *Fulirella part 14: Fuli's Surprise/'You Little Thief!'/Kiara and Vitani Tear Fuli's Dress *Fulirella part 15: Fairy Godmother Annabelle ("Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo") *Fulirella part 16: At the Ball *Fulirella part 17: ("So This is Love")/Midnight/The Chase *Fulirella part 18: Bagheera and Simba's Conversation/Simba fights with Bagheera *Fulirella part 19: Zira's Important News/Zira Locks Fuli in Her Room *Fulirella part 20: The Duke Arrives/Kiara Tries the Glass Slipper/Buster and Skippy Steals the Key *Fulirella part 21: Br'er Fox Attacks/Vitani Tries the Glass Slipper/Copper to the Rescue *Fulirella part 22: Fuli Tries the Glass Slipper/Happy Ending ("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Finale) *Fulirella part 23: End Credits Cast Gallery: Fuli cheetah.JPG|Fuli as Cinderella Smile Kion.png|Kion as Prince Charming Annabelle sideways look.JPG|Annabelle as The Fairy Godmother Buster.jpg|Buster Bunny as Jaq Skippy forest.JPG|Skippy Rabbit as Gus Zira2.png|Zira as Lady Tremaine Brer fox.png|Br'er Fox as Lucifer Simba grown up.jpg|Simba as The King Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as The Grand Duke Adult Kiara 2.png|Kiara as Anastasia Tremaine Vitanismirk.png|Vitani as Drizella Tremaine Copper 2.jpg|Copper as Bruno Khanpic.png|Khan as Major BabsBunny.jpg|Babs Bunny as Mary L125cream.jpg|Cream as Perla Sonic143.JPG|Bunnie Robbot as Suzy Clawhauser at his desk.PNG|Benjamin Clawhauser as Cinderella's Father Tigger.jpg|Tigger as The Footman Category:PrinceBalto Category:Cinderella Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Legends Category:PrinceBalto Masterpiece Collection Category:PrinceBalto Alternates Category:The new PrinceBalto canon Category:PrinceBalto's Disney Canon